


Mystic Malice

by Midnightlove



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Love/Hate, Magic-Users, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlove/pseuds/Midnightlove
Summary: Rasmus was a great sorcerer. Possibly one of the best! But for some reason he always came to your little shop for potions and all his other magic needs. You weren't very keen on him, for he picked on you all the time, but no matter, he does that to everyone. You think of him as a normal stuck up sorcerer until one fateful day you find out his darkest secret.Rasmus turned, looked at you and smiled. "You know what, you're alright.""Y/n." Rasmus whispered into your ear, it scared you but also sent a chill down your spine you kind of liked. "Let's not tell anyone about this okay?""C'mon." Rasmus called to you. "Let's go to the castle.""You look beautiful in that, Y/n." He extended his arm to you, asking for a dance.





	1. Potion Maker

"UGH!" You shouted out. Your potion had failed. Again. "EVERY SINGLE TIME!" You gathered the ingredients needed once more and pulled out your mother's instructions. "Basic mana potion. Start with a cauldron filled with water. Add a blue herb, a pinch of werewolf fur and drizzle a little bit of-" and it exploded. Again. "Sister never has these problems! Ugh and Rasmus will be here any second!"

Rasmus was a great sorcerer. He only worked for the most elite and accepted only the best. Aristocrats called upon him often. Also a guy who judged you. Heavily. 'Your mother's potions never failed' he'd say. 'You're not even a basic potion maker, and you want to call yourself the daughter of the great Atlantes.'

Your face burned red with anger. "I will make this goddamn potion if it's the last thing I do!" You threw the blue herb, a bunch of werewolf fur and poured the entire cup of fairy dust into the cauldron. You stirred it furiously, to the point where most of it spilled out of the floor.

You stepped back and stared in disbelief. The liquid wasn't melting your floor. You stuck your hand into the cauldron and tasted a bit of it. Your eyes immediately lit up. You did it. You made a basic mana potion. You felt your magic was a bit stronger. Maybe your next potion wouldn't fail with your increased magic! A small increase, but still an increase.

You put the last of the liquid in the cauldron into a small bottle. "He's going to love this!"

And with that you heard a knock on the door. The same second it creaked open. "Hey you're supposed to wait for an an-" You turned and saw Rasmus's face. His violet eyes stared intensely at you and his brown hair fell slightly over his eye. "Welcome to the L/n's Magic Shop! Every item from a leaf to dragon scales! May I assist you?"

"Heh. No need for the intro darling." Rasmus said cooly. "You know what I'm here for."

"Yes sir!" You handed to him the bottle filled with the blue liquid.

He inspected it for a second. "A nice royal blue colour." He opened the bottle and took a small sip. "A little bitter, but it's expected from a newbie." Rasmus placed a few gold coins in your hand. "Well I'll be of-" Rasmus glanced down at the floor. "Don't tell me... This potion was made on the ground?"

You became incredibly flustered. "N-no! Some Er...most of my potion spilled!" I excused. "Now a very important sorcerer like you must be on his way! Get the hell out of my shop bye!" You pushed him out the door and locked it.

You let out a sigh of relief and went back to your job. After a few seconds you heard a knock at the door. "Go away Rasmus. If the potion exploded it's your fault cause I made it right!" Then the person knocked harder. "I said go away! We're closed!"

"KYA!" And your poor wooden door broke into a million pieces.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY SO HARD FOR THAT!" You shouted at the culprit. Who was your younger sister. Her short, ginger hair was tied in a bun. "Oh! Pia!" You smiled at her. "Hey Hia!" Your younger sister accompanied her.

"I'll fix it don't worry." Hia quickly cast a time reverse spell on the wood.

"Wow!" You marveled at your sister's great magic. She didn't even need a wand. How did a five year old have such great power!?

"Did Rasmus come by?" Pia asked. "Did you give him the potion I left you?"

"Huhhh?" You looked over at your shelf where you noticed a bottle containing a blue liquid. "Eeek!" You yelped and quickly slipped it into your pocket. "Yup! Rasmus came and took your potion! Said the colour was great and it tasted just swell!"

"Swell?" Your sister questioned your word choice. She knew you well enough to know you only used that word in awkward situations.

"Are Pio and Hio still visiting Madame Izzy?" You changed the subject.

"They'll be back shortly." Hia stated. She walked over to the cauldron and looked in. She also looked around at the messy floor. Her robe that dragged behind her was now stained blue and wet. "Sister y/n. Why'd you attempt to make a mana potion? Also why's it all on the floor?"

"I was bored!" You shouted picking up the mop and cleaning my mess.

"Why's Pia's potion in your dress poc-" 

You slapped Hia's hand away from your pocket. "I think it's nap time. Isn't it nap time? It's nap time come on." You picked up your little sister and walked into the back of the store. Behind the door there was a small room with a little bed. It was a room just for your sister or anyone else who needed a nap.

"Nap time is at high noon and last an hour or two! Also why doesn't Pia have to take a nap!?" Hia kicked and fought you. 

"Are you fussy because you were out during nap time? Its okay. Sister Y/n will sing you a lullaby." You proceeded to sing to your sister a song about a big family of dumplings. 

For the first minute and a half Hia resisted the urge to sleep afterwards she found it was impossible to resist your alluring voice and fell asleep

"Y/N" Pia's voice rang out through the shop. "GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

You want out of the room "What is it!? A fire?"

"_** Y E S.**_" Pia looked at you with one of the looks your father would've given. It had a clear message. Anger and disappointment.

Behind your raging sister stood an emotionless Rasmus.

"_You!"_ You shouted at Rasmus. "I SAID GO!"

"Your potion." Rasmus said. "I opened it and it exploded. Not safe for drinking. It's alright. You're not even a potion maker."

"I am a sorceress! And to be a sorceress you must first make potions! I CAN MAKE POTIONS!" You raged.

"No you can't. If you could, it would've been done right." He booped your nose. "Cute you want to be a sorceress though!"

"Touch me again and I'll kill you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

He ruffled your hair. "And now you wanna be a soldier. So adorable."

You drew back your fist to punch him when. "What!?!" You found you were unable to move. "I can't move my body. Ack! This is you're doing, isn't it Rasmus! Reverse your spell this instant!"

"How about no?" Rasmus picked you up. "If you don't mind, I'll be borrowing your sister. I'll show her how to make potions."

"K." Pia said, stirring some ingredients in the cauldron. She gave you a look that read "When you come back, you're dead."


	2. It Takes Heart

Rasmus carried you into the woods and set you down in front of him. "Alright. It's time for you to learn how to make potions." Rasmus snapped his fingers and the spell over you was released.

You finished your punching action, which Rasmus easily dodged, and stood straight. "Why'd you have to take me into the woods to do it?" You scoffed.

Rasmus smiled. "To make a good potion you must know well the ingredients that make it."

"I know what ingredients make a potion! Ask me any potion and I'll tell you how to make it!"

"That's not what I mean. You know where the lake is right?" You nodded. "I want a Cure."

"That's a health potion I can do that! All I need is a mermaid tail, Dragon's Bluff and a green herb!"

"Good." Rasmus handed you a knife. "Get it yourself."

You looked at the blade in your hand. "I can't. That would mean I have to kill a mermaid."

"If you can't kill a mermaid then you'll never be a sorceress. But that's cool. Not like you'd ever be a sorceress anyway. Even if I gave you the tail your potion would fail." Rasmus began to walk away. "Find your way home yourself, yeah?"

Your face grew red. "Hey! I'll do it! I'll make your potion! And I'll take a mermaid's tail if I have to!"

He turned and smiled. "That's my girl."

"Wait," you said. "Before I go. Is there anyway I can get the tail without killing the mermaid?"

Rasmus thought. "If you want them to suffer, yeah. But don't feel too bad about killing one. Most like to seduce men and eat them. I would know." Rasmus had a slight embarrassed look on his face. You smirked but before you could ask any questions, "Be on your way. I want my potion before the moon rises."

You pouted, you really wanted to hear the story and tell the world. But you did as he said and left.

The sun was you best friend and yet your worst enemy. After a few minutes, you were so hot you considered sleeping in a hole and calling it quits, but you pushed on. You had a point to prove. You started sweating okay you could just take a five minute break under that tree right?

You plopped down under the tree. Enjoying the cool shade. This was the best thing you've done since like ever! That's when you looked up and noticed... "That's Dragon's Bluff! But how do I get it down?" You recalled what your mother told you. Dragon's Bluff, a poisonous red flower with thorns. If you ate it raw you'd die. And the thorns would retract into the stem if you could cut it down. Another great thing about it, get poked by the thorn, the poison injects itself into you. You'd have approximately 48 hours left to live. "But I need it..." You frowned. You were gonna make a Cure, maybe Rasmus would let you drink some of it?

You stood up and gripped your knife tightly. You reached out your hand and pulled the plant down with it. "Ouch! Oww!" You shouted you took the knife and cut it down causing the thorns to immediately retract. Your hand was bleeding and you felt the poison begin to numb your hand. You remembered what your mum had said about the poison. Keep your body moving and it'll slow the effects. "GODDAMN IT!" You shouted out you had just sat down. Now you had to get moving. Luckily the lake wasn't that far.

You dashed to the lake, slowly feeling your body become more and more tired. You saw a young girl, sitting by the pond and dipping her feet in the water. Wait, she might be a mermaid. You hid your knife and approached her. You slid off your boots and dipped your feet in the water too. Maybe if you talked to her for a little you wouldn't feel so bad.

"Hey." You said, looking down, yup that was a mermaid. She had a pink and purple tail.

"Hm." She looked the opposite way.

"Uh how are you?"

"Listen if you keep talking to me I'm going to kill you." The girl threatened. Even though she looked just about seven.

"Hey calm down here I'm just trying to be friends!"

"I'm not interested in being friends with you!"

"Wow okay." You said and looked the other way as well. You slowly pulled out your knife. _This will be easy. Just, stab her and take the tail, right? People hunt them all the time. They are overpopulated... _

"What's that in your hand? A knife! Were you planning on killing me? Well then." The young girl abruptly put her hands around your neck and shoved you under the water.

You were so surprised the knife slipped out of your hand. You punched and kicked at her, but to no avail. After a few seconds of struggling you felt the lack of oxygen getting to you. The need to breathe at this point was too great. Dammit why couldn't you be a fish and learn how to filter the Hydrogen out of the water.

"Really Y/n?" A drowned out voice called to you as her hands were rudely ripped away from your neck. You were then pulled out of the water. Rasmus looked at you disappointed before throwing you onto the floor and dealing with the mermaid. "Futhermore!" Rasmus shouted as he placed his foot on the mermaid's chest and began to pull at it's tail. "You! Lost my knife!" He pulled at it until he ripped it off the blood spurted everywhere, mostly over Rasmus clothes and face. "So I have to do it by hand." He kicked the upper body into the lake.

You sat there horrified. Some of the blood had gotten on you as well. You trembled. Now you were gonna suffer from PTSD. "Why...?" You asked him looking down. A year rolled down your cheek. Then anger surged through you. You stood up and slapped him as hard as you could. "Why would you do that!?"

"It tried to kill you Y/n." Rasmus said rubbing his cheek. "I did it to help you."

"You didn't have to kill her!" You shouted, at this point the entire forest could hear you. A few small monsters peeked out from behind trees.

"Yes I did. Come on. I'll take you to my home. I'll find you a change of clothes and we'll get to work on your potion okay?" Rasmus smiled and extended an arm to you.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! You're a monster, Rasmus!"

"Okay. Do me one last favour?" He asked.

"What!?!"

"Look at me." You did as he said.

You suddenly lost control of your body. "Let's be on our way, Rasmus." And you took his hand. Wait but you didn't want to! You tried to stop yourself but you couldn't. 

Rasmus did his best to avoid busy parts of the town while escorting you. Seeing a male and a woman, both covered in blood, with the woman under a trance probably wouldn't be good for his rep.

You reached his large manor. _Whys it so big! It's only him living here. _You thought. You'd have said it, but you couldn't. Thanks Rasmus. Rasmus opened the door and was immediately treated by ten or more servants.

"Are you alright?" A maid asked

"Please let me grab you a new change of clothes." Another called.

"No I'll do it myself." Rasmus brushed them off. "Please though, clean this kind lady."

And with that you were whisked away. Once you made it to a room Rasmus allowed you to, well, be you again and released the spell.

The maids stripped you and shoved you into a small tub, as they washed you they gossiped and talked about how "amazing" and "cute" Rasmus was.

"I heard," a lady with brown hair and blue eyes began, "Rasmus actually _looked _at Reyna. In the eye! I swear it happened!"

"I saw," another had began to speak as she washed your face. "Rasmus actually dressing!"

The girls gasped and the room was filled with "no way"s and "impossible"s

"You." A girl looked down at you. "What's your name?"

"Y/n" You muttered.

"How does it feel to be touched by Rasmus!?!" One girl asked.

"Where did he touch you!? Did it feel good?!"

"Is his skin soft!?!"

You were bombarded with questions. "First off, it's not what you think. Why would I be covered in blood if it was!?" You exclaimed. "Secondly let me tell you what I _know _about Rasmus. I know he's a heartless bastard! He killed a mermaid right in front of me..." You said recalling the horrible memory.

"HE KILLED A MERMAID!" A blond maids eyes lit up. "RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!?! DID HE DO IT WITH HIS BARE HANDS!?!"

"Yes!" You snapped. 

The brunette maid fainted. Another girl shrieked.

"He's so strong!" A blue haired girl fanned herself.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you done with her yet?" Came Rasmus's voice. 

"No!" The girls called in unison.

"Finish as soon as you can. I need her. When you're done bring her to my room." Rasmus walked away as evident by the footsteps fading into the distance.

"He needs her! He _needs _her!" The blue haired girl jumped up and down.

"You're so lucky!" A purple haired girl bit her bottom lip.

They hurried and finished your bath. They dressed you and rushed you to Rasmus's room. The blonde knocked on the door and all the maids looked down immediately. Rasmus opened the door and took you. "Oh. Do you have her old clothes?"

"Yes sir!" The blue haired girl, while still looking to the floor presented your old clothing. Covered in mud, water and blood.

Rasmus took them from her and then escorted you to a chair on front of a cauldron filled with water. "I'm pretty sure you got stabbed by the thorn?" Rasmus asked as he pulled a few Dragon's Bluff from your pocket and the herb.

"Yes. Er, sir." You said confused on what you were to call him.

Rasmus laughed. "Don't call me sir. Now. Make yourself a Cure." Rasmus had cut and sliced the mermaid tail and handed you a piece along with the herb and Dragon's Bluff.

You stated with the herb, added the Dragon's Bluff and finally the tail. You stirred the potion blankly, with no will or want. After a few seconds...BOOM! Your potion had exploded in your face.

"Rasmus I can't." You said with a tear. "I-I can't!" Without the potion you knew very well you were gonna die, due to the poison. You didn't want to die. Living was a thing you very much enjoyed.

"Try now." Rasmus added the ingredients for you.

You cried as you stirred it this time. Sniffling and wiping tears from your face. After a few seconds... Nothing. You had a cure. A green potion. Your eyes lit up. You had just MADE a cure! It wasn't a hard potion to make, but it didn't fail.

Rasmus smiled at you and took a bottle off his desk. He scooped up some of your potion for you and extended it to you. "Go on. Drink. Cure yourself."

You stared in shock with your mouth wide open. You just _made _a potion. You were a sorceress! And a real one.

"Alright fine." Rasmus tilted your head back for you and poured **_Your potion_**into your mouth.

You swallowed and smiled. "It doesn't taste bad either!"

"How about we celebrate? What's your favourite meal?" 

"F/m" You grinned ear to ear.

"Leah! Kathryn!" Rasmus called. The brunette maid and the blond maid entered the room. "Make y/n and I F/m."

"On it sir!" The two bowed in unison and ran off.

"Do you know why your potion failed the first time?" Rasmus turned back to you. You shook your head. "Let me enlighten you dear. It was very clear to me you didn't _want _to be making that potion. After it failed you realised you were going to die without it, correct me if I'm wrong. You need to put emotion into your work, y/n. It takes heart to make a potion."

"But..." You said. "When I made that mana potion I felt emotions."

"Yes you did." Rasmus said "You felt anger and rage. That's not what a mana potion requires. Had I asked for a Sting or a Deadly Strike that'd have been great. But a mana potion requires love and care. And I guess you don't care about me."

"I do care about you!" You defended. "I care about all people! It's just you were always picking on me and my inability to make potions!"

"Y/n, I pick on everyone worse than me. Which is everybody" Rasmus stared at you. Wow he was a bad person. At least he admitted to it. "It's my way of motivating."

"You know what Rasmus," You said to him, keeping it real. "You're an asshole. But at least you accept it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it to Chapter 2! Congrats! I already wrote this story on Quotev, but I'm putting it here now too. It's not finished on there, but I've a couple of chapters done if you wanna get ahead. Updates will start getting slow when I catch up. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I really enjoy writing, I hope you stick along for the ride. Love - Midnightlove


End file.
